User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 705 prediction.
Cover page- that robot is looking at me, only one thing to do... Run! Page 1: Jesus burgess: Wiihahaha! This is all these guys got! I mean, I put on the bag and I couldn't see a thing and even with that handicap I won! Wiihahahaha Announcer: People please stay calm... We do not have any reports of a yonko present so we should be okay... (Whisper) I hope. Lucy: It's that champion! Page 2: ???: yeah, that guy is a little more then I hoped for... But I'll still win He he he he. Lucy: (turns around to see Bellamy. Bellamy: What... Never seen greatness before. Lucy: hey I know you, but you look different... You didn't have those cool sunglasses. (pause for a while) AND THAT SCAR! Page 3: Bellamy: You... I don't know you... Are you a pirate? Lucy: Yes cause I'm M... Bellamy: I really don't care for you're name, it doesn't matter, but I'm really pissed right now! Lucy: How come? Bellamy: Because that straw hat bastard hasn't come! I swear, I thought he would come if his brothers devil fruit would come, but it seems he's spineless... And I wanted to teach him a... Lesson. Page 4: Lucy: Well actually I... ???: Bellamy you stinking bastard, what are you trying to do? (In comes a medium height person with the same physique as Luffy minus the scar, shaggy hair, and a stich like scar from his cheek to his bottom eye on the right side of his face. Bellamy: Bartolomeo! Page 5: Lucy: Who's he? Bellamy: Are you a pirate or a idiot! He's the 'Insane Berserker' worth about 385 million berry! He's the one who destroyed most of all the west blue marine bases about a year ago... And he just became a pirate that day! Bartolomeo: Well buddy, how about you leave this nice kid now? Bellamy: What block are You? Bartolomeo: B Page 6: Lucy: C Bellamy: Look at that brat, we have the same one, and I'll get you Bartolomeo, I could have been the top pirate have you not been there! Bartolomeo: Okay, I promise I'll go easy on you! (Bellamy walks away while muttering.) Lucy: Thanks, he was annoying. Shish Shish Shish Bartolomeo: Thanks, shosh shosh shosh, and I seen you beat down spartan. Page 7: Lucy: Really? Bartolomeo: Yes, and I was very impressed actually, you said you were a pirate right? Lucy: Yeah, the name is Mon... Bartolomeo: Hey, how about this... You win the round... I let you join my crew! But to be honest when I win, there is a crew that I look up to that I want to join and I think handing him this devil fruit will enjoy him. Lucy: Oh, we'll I will win but who do you look up to? Bartolomeo: Well, you got spunk, the person is... Page 8: Announcer: All B round contestants must now come forward! Bartolomeo: Got to run, see ya! Lucy: Bye! (At the stands) Franky: Barely got in, had to spend all my money on this... Better be super great or... Hey, it's you! Blind old man: You sound familiar... You were at the... Franky: I saw you create the hole back at the casino BOM: Oh, I got carried away again, I am so sorry. Page 9: Franky: Don't be, they deserved it and some more. BOM: Ha, that's some justice! Franky: Hey, not to be rude, but who are you? BOM: Well I'm... Announcer: Now we have around 130 Contestants here for this match... And none of them are small fry. Page 10: Reveals that everyone named except for cavendish is here. Page 11: Dagma: So soon, and I thought I would take my time pounding those bribers. Elizabello 11: I will win, I will win, will win, win Dagma: My highness, you are forgetting you're words again. Abdullah: Hey jeet! Jeet: Yes. Abdullah: Let's blow this place up when we win! Jeet: sounds... Fun. Abdullah: Be more energetic! Jeet: I am. Kerry funk: Let's pound them! Bobby Funk: Grooving smoothing Page 12: Sai: Did that guy just complaint me! I'll kill him when this is over! Boo: Hey, don't you know how the boss is! Chinjao: ... Sai: Sorry boss. Suleiman: I hope all the blood drips over the stage and the audience get's a taste. Oolumbus: This... Will be a real massacre! Page 13: BOM: Please, tell me everything that happens. Franky: Oh, uh okay mister. Announcer: Now, let everyone have a fun match now, remember, killing, maiming, dissecting, decapitating, and even eating you're opponents are highly encouraged. Franky: Jeez, this'll be fun explaining. Announcer Begin! Page 14: A huge shot of everyone drawing weapons, raising fists, popping up bombs, and all running toward the center. Page 15: Everyone faints. Page 16: Standing over everyone, is a lone figure smiling. Page 17: All the body's explode with blood. Page 18: The entire audience is shocked beyond belief of what happened. Announcer: There... There... There all DEAD! Franky: W... What was that... It looked like that thing Luffy did at fishman island... Champions Haki! BOM: No my friend, that... Was pure speed. Announcer: The winner of this match... Is... Bartolomeo Page 19: Bartolomeo falls to his knees, looks up, and screams... Bartolomeo: I WILL WIN FOR MY IDOL, THE MAN WHO CONVINCED ME TO BECOME A PIRATE AND A TRUE BERSERKER... MONKEY D. LUFFY! Lucy: (Fault face) The end Category:Blog posts